Hollywood Arts Education
by JamieBlakes
Summary: The 7 friends Lil T, Glitch, Mo, Emilia, Bodie, Taye and MacCoy have to attend a talent school due to their lack of education. And people catch their attention. Meanwhile, Jade and Beck are split up due to a dark reason that Jade has been hiding.
1. Test of Education

**This is a new story. I'm sorry for the people who loved my other story Shut Up N' Dance. I had to delete because I wasn't paying a lot attention to it. I am making a new story crossover with Victorious and Dance Central for the first time. This chapter is only on Dance Central at the moment. I will update when the Victorious crew come in. I promise you that.**

**I do not own Victorious or Dance Central.**

Lil T and Taye were sitting around waiting for their five friends to arrive. But it seemed that they weren't coming. Lil T was getting worried and Taye's face expression went a bit aggressive but her sister calmed her down.

"Sis, calm down. I will find a way about what's going on. All right?" The younger one said to calm her bigger girl down. It was at least an hour later and Taye got a message from one of her friends, MacCoy, who was surprisingly texting off Bodie's phone.

_Taye, gotta come down the DC HQ. They wana discuss somethin' wif us. Nd I dnt think its gud eitha _

Taye and Lil T were getting worried. What did they do wrong? Lil T calmed her aggressive behavior five months ago since Bodie calmed her down with a saying. And Taye was by her side since. The sisters hopped into the older lady's ride and were driving to the Head Quarters. As they were halfway from their destanation they heard their favorite song _Teach Me How to Dougie._ The sisters were singing the song until they reached to the head quarters. They hopped out of Taye's awesome ride, locked the vehicle and entered the building._  
_

Taye stopped walking and texted MacCoy where to meet them. A minute later, MacCoy responded.

_6th floor. Only wants to meet us three, Emz, B, Glitch and B Boy bowt sumthin. They didn't say much. _

Lil T dared her sister for a bet. If she beats her sister to the 6th floor running up the stairs before she did, then she would take her to a fancy restaurant for dinner. But if Taye won, her sister would do all her chores for a week. The bet was on. Lil T was running all ready and Taye's lift was on the second floor for thirty seconds. The elevator made its way to the floor where Taye was and entered and immediately pushed the number '6'. As she was pushing the button, Lil T was on the second floor already and wasn't tired until she reached the forth floor. As she continued to run, Taye was on the third floor. She could hear her sister running as fast as she could. But the lift stopped on the fifth floor to pick up a DC agent. the agent was a Spanish Caucasian from Brazil. They didn't talk much. She rushed to the elevator door and pushed the close button as fast as she could but it was too late.

When Taye's lift doors were open, Lil T was standing in the middle of the room and said out loud, "I Won!" As soon as Lil T said those two words, their friends rushed out and hugged them with joyness. Taye was wondering why everyone was here at the head quarters. Taye was the first person to break the joyful happiness from everyone.

"Why are we here anyway?" Everyone was looking around with silence until Bodie spoke first.

"I got a call from an agent here at the head quarters. I called Emz, Glitch, MacCoy and Mo, but I asked MacCoy to text you off my phone because he left his phone at his place and My throat began to hurt few hours ago."

"So...All of us here are waiting for the agents to come get-" Taye asked but was cut off by an agent.

"You seven, Come with me please?" Said the agent. Everyone was walking in a single file behind the agent, trying not to talk to each other was they kept laughing quietly behind the agent's back. As soon as they reached to a room that the agent entered they heard another agent murmuring to the boss.

"I'm telling you boss, they've been badly educated. You better test them with one question for each of them." The agent murmured to the boss of Dance Central Head Quarters.

"I will, now get back to work okay?" The boss whispered to the agent. The agent left the room and the boss told the other boss to leave as well. As soon the last agent left, the boss' emotions ran up with anger. Everyone couldn't believe how the boss could get angry that quick. As soon as his anger came, the boss spoke ten seconds after his anger appeared. "HOW COULD YOU GUYS BE BADLY EDUCATED!?" Everyone was shouting at the boss with shock and annoyed emotions and were speaking over each other. The boss picked up his empty cup and smashed it onto the table to quieten them down.

"To prove if you seven are educated well, I will give you all one question of each subject in middle school. Okay?" The boss asked after he calmed down. Everyone agreed to it.

"Let's go from the first name in Alphabetical Order..." The man stumbled as soon as the last word was spoken. "Ahh, Bodie." Bodie stepped forward with frustration.

"Yes...?"

"Chemistry: In the periodic Table, what does 'H' stand for?" Bodie was losing his concentration because he didn't know much Chemistry when he was in Middle School. He tried to think and one idea came into mind.

"Helium." The boss was shaking his head slowly and answered his question.

"It was HYDROGEN! STEP BACK! Next is..." He stumbled again and found out who was next. "Emilia, step forward." Emilia did exactly that and waited for her question.

"English: What type of word is 'Gradually'?" Emilia always hated English and she wouldn't do English ever again until that question came up. She couldn't remember what type of word 'gradually' was. She guessed the answer. "A Verb!"

"No you DUMB BITCH IT'S AN ADVERB! GO BACK!" He shouted at Emilia. He searched to find who was next. "Next is Glitch." Glitch looked up from the floor slowly with confusion and took a step foward.

"My subject please?" Glitch asked as his voice began to shake.

"Physical Education: How long does an average basketball game go for?" Glitch loved Physical Education but he hated contact sport with balls including Basketball. He always ditched classes that had Basketball. He remembered on the first day how long an average Basketball game goes for. He guessed the answer.

"5 minutes...?"

"WRONG! IT IS 20 MINUTES! GO BACK!" Glitch stood back from where he was recently standing. Mo, Taye, Lil T and MacCoy were still left. They all knew who was next. "Lil T." Lil T looked at the evil eyed man and said, "What UP?"

"Step forward." Lil T took a small step forward and waited for the man to reply with her question.

"Geography: Which continent is England located at?" Lil T wished in her head that he didn't pick that subject. She always sleep in the back of class and always failed her tests.. Taye doesn't know about yet.

"Asia?"

"Europe you PUNK ASS SHIT HOLE! Move back!" Lil T was suppose to find that offensive and did. She took it too far and wanting to punch his head off his neck. She ran up to him but was stopped by Bodie, Taye, Glitch and Emilia. She was still wriggling for freedom but she gave up due to her sister telling her to breathe in and out deeply. She did this for another thirty seconds and was calmed down. The boss found out who was next again. "MacCoy, step forward." MacCoy stepped up forward like how the previous four did and waited for his question to come out.

"Math: How many cards are there in a deck of cards?" Math was a subject MacCoy never liked in his life and honestly, he never let people plays cards with or near him because playing cards always scaring him. He was so relieved that the boss didn't have a deck of cards in front of him.

"52?"

"You missed THE TWO JOKERS! 54 BASTARD!" MacCoy stepped back immediately. The boss decided to be cruel to the last two and have true or false questions onto them and a timer as well.

"Mo, step forward." Mo was waiting for the male to speak.

"Science: When mixing a base and an acid, it neutralises to what colour?" Mo's weakness was of course Science. To Mo was just wrong wasn't right for the world. He would write notes now and then but he didn't know that Bases and Acids were part of Science. He tried to think of a colour until... "You have a time limit of fifteen seconds." The angry male was counting down as Mo was thinking of a colour. He called an unusual colour.

"There would be no colour so it would be transparent." Mo said to the male who was opposite of him in a chair. The male's face was beginning to grow redder and slammed another empty cup onto the table in front of and shouted to Mo, "NO! IT WOULD BE GREEN! Taye, step forward." Mo moved back and Taye moved forward at the same time.

"One more subject. We'll do...English again! What type of noun is the city Los Angeles from?" Taye also hated English like Emilia. Taye always had help from the English but nothing seemed to work. Taye completely guessed her answer.

"It's just a noun. I don't what else a noun could be with Los-" Taye was cut off by the boss. Taye always hated people cutting her off with someone else speaking. Everyone looked at the boss' rage on his face. It looked his face was going to explode like a balloon but nothing happened until he spoke.

"THE ANSWER WAS PROPER NOUN!." The boss tried to calm down. "Since neither of you are properly educated, I am ending you all back to school." Everyone was annoyed when he said that. "NO EXCEPTIONS! You guys will be attending a school at Hollywood called Hollywood Arts." Everyone turned to each other with confused looks. "It is a talent school but they can't let just anyone in. They have to bring in talented students to Hollywood Arts and not badly talented ones in. But they have had problems with winning sports teams. You guys in for school-AGAIN?" Even though most of them were still over the age limit, they agreed to be educated again.

"Okay!" They all cheered.

"Alright! I will book in all your auditions with the principle Helen and you guys start school at 8am sharp Okay?" Everyone nodded and left the room and building. As they all left the room, Lil T was waiting for her sister to take her out to a fancy restaurant. Taye remembered that so they both rode down the lift until they were on the ground floor. As soon they all exited the building, everyone left for their places for rest except for the sisters.

**I know that this is the first story that is the longest but the subject selesctions were making me bored and I was falling asleep. I will update the next chapter tomorrow when I'm wide awake. Later y'all!**


	2. Emotions & Reactions

**Part 2: The 7 friends are on their way to Hollywood Arts in separate vehicles. Of course Fla$h4wrd were in their own vehicle as the other five drove in Bodie's ride. As they make their way to the school, the school landscape caught their eyes. Also they see the boss of DC HQ at the places where t****hey are going to be parked. **

The boss waves out to the two vehicles full of the people he told to send to. The two awesome rides onto the driveway and parks their vehicles in the parking lot. The boss tells them their time for their auditions. It was how the boss questioned them at the HQ the day before they discussed that they were attending school again. An awkward teacher with bare feet and a coconut came out to see who they were. And also, a Latina chick, a Red head and Green highlighted girl walked out to see what was going on as well. The boss spoke then the teacher as well.

"Alright you seven, your auditions are in the Blackbox theater. This is one of your judges..." The boss said as he turned to the ragged clothed teacher. "Sikowitz." The friends couldn't believe that the person in front of them was a teacher. They all thought that he was a pest. Then the teacher spoke.

"Well, Hello kiddos. Someone whoever is MacCoy is first..." The Russian raises his hand with confusion. The Russian was wearing quite slim clothes; Rectangular goggles, a slim white shirt with a blue, back and white striped tee on top with baggy jeans. The Latina chick fell in love with the Russian. She walks up to MacCoy and asks him some questions.

"Are you going out with anyone at the moment?" The Russian turns to the Latina girl and fell in love with her cheek bones. They were like Sugar Plums. He could fall in love with her anytime. He was thankful that they came to this school. He talked to the Latina girl as Sikowitz was speaking.

"No, I haven't had a girl friend yet. Just waiting for the right girl, that's all."

"Wanna go out with me?" The Russian checked her out before responding thirty seconds later. "You look cute so sure."

"Awesome. I'm Tori, Tori Vega."

"I'm DJ MacCoy. I'm a DJ but my friends call me MacCoy."

"Awesome MacCoy. Your audition starts in 5 minutes. I will show you where the Blackbox theater is. And, I am a singer and actor." MacCoy fell in love with Tori already. Then they focus on the bare foot teacher.

"Next after MacCoy will be Emilia, then Glitch, Mo, Lil T, Taye, and Bodie. Your auditions are 5 minutes each so prepare for your auditions." Sikowitz announced. "and before I forget, there are five judges including the principal, guidance Councillor and Sikowitz himself." Everyone was all dancing but Taye was a good singer. Taye and Lil T were the only people who knew that Taye had a singing Talent. Surprisingly, everyone was wearing very similar clothing. Emilia was wearing stud ear rings, a shoulder hanging shirt, and mini shorts. Taye was wearing similar clothes to Emilia. Lil T was just wearing her Fla$h4wrd outfit

Taye was wearing a dark purple shoulder hanging shirt with some black skinny jeans and some purple highlights. Glitch, Mo and Bodie were all wearing similar clothes as well. Glitch was wearing a black shirt with a purple tee on the top, black jeans with a blue streak in his hair. Mo was wearing a thin white shirt with his grey and black striped hoodie and grey jeans. Bodie was wearing dark sunglasses with a white long sleeved shirt with a black jersey on top with a black skinny jean shorts.

As they were walking into the Hollywood Arts hallway, the hall was packed with talent everywhere around. From people singing to guitar playing to dancing and more talent everywhere. Everyone even realised the lockers were customized. They already fell in love with their new school. Emilia fell in love with a Canadian boy who was ordering him a soda from the soda machine. He loved his hair and look. They were near the Blackbox theater and Emilia wanted to walk up to the Canadian but the scary chick that was by her, she shouted at the flirted girl who was staring at her boyfriend, "STOP STARING AT MY BOYFRIEND!" Emilia immediately stopped and walked faster to walk with Bodie.

As they entered the Blackbox Theater, the auditions began. The red head, Latina and scary chicks sat in the audience area as the other seven friends stood on the other side. But they all wanted more practice so they had 10 minutes extra to spare. They all went in a different room except Taye and Lil T who wanted to practice alone.

Bodie and Emilia was dancing to two of Usher's songs, Glitch was dancing to We Speak No Americano, Mo was dancing to Teach Me How to Dougie. This left with MacCoy with Sexy and I Know It. Lil T was doing the Macarena. And Taye was singing instead of dancing. She was going to sing If I Never See Your Face Again. Taye asked Lil T is she could be one of her backup dancers. A dude with dreads walks into the room and sits down by the Latina girl. Taye fell in love with the dreaded guy as soon as he walked in. Taye walks up to the dreaded guy and asks him something.

"E-excuse me?" The Latina girl and the dreaded guy turns to face the scared lady.

"Do you want something?" Tori asks.

"Can I ask you dude something?" The male turns around.

"What up?" The man'd voice was deeper than she thought.

"Um-m, can y-you s-s-sing?" Taye's voices became shakier.

"Yeah I can."

"Do you know the song _If I Never See Your Face Again_?"

"I do, yes."

"Can you sing the dude parts for me please?"

"I thought you can only dance." The Latina girl stated.

"I can sing as well but only my sister and you two know now. Please?" The dreaded dude turned to his friend who sat by him and discussed it for fifteen seconds. He agreed to sing with her.

"Sure. Are there going to be backup dancers?"

"Only my sister so far. Do you want to invite someone to be backup?" He turns to Tori and begs her to be backup. Tori agreed to be backup.

"Auditions begin in 5 minutes." Sikowitz shouted to Taye and Lil T as he left the room to his Improv class where the other five were at.

"Can we do a quick rehearsal please Taye?" Her sister asked. She agreed and grabbed the dreaded guy and Latina girl to the stage to prepare.

Taye tells everyone, "Okay, we'll do this once then we will discuss what needs to be done alright?" Everyone agreed and Taye played the song once.

They were dancing and singing. Nearly 4 minutes after their first rehearsal, Tori and Andre were shocked on how good Taye could sing and Lil T's dancing skills.

As soon as the bare foot teacher came in with their friends, another coconut and the judges, the auditions began but Taye asked to go last. She wants to surprise her friends with her hidden talent. The judges agreed to it. The judges quickly announced, "We are making an announcement. Taye wants to be last so now, Bodie will be swapping spots with Taye alright?" Bodie agreed. But then Bodie asked why, "Taye, why do you want to be last?" Taye responded with 9 words. "I have something to show you five; my hidden talent." Her friends were confused and didn't understand what she was on about. They were needing to find out what was going on.

The principal called out the first person. "MacCoy, you are first. You have five minutes." The auditions began.

**The auditions will be starting in the next chapter. So Emilia was in love with the scary chick's (Jade's) boyfriend and MacCoy has a girlfriend for the first time. Review if you want**


	3. During & After the Auditions

**Part 3: The Auditions has just started. MacCoy just finished dancing, so has Emilia, Lil T, Glitch, Bodie and Mo but they do not know if they have made it yet. They have to wait for Taye to finish. As soon as Taye's name was called out, Andre, Tori and Lil T walks up with Taye to prepare with microphones.  
**

Taye and Andre walks onto the audition stage with the microphones and Lil T and Tori all prepared to dance as the backup dancers. The friends of Taye and Lil T wasn't sure about what was going on. Taye was nervous and couldn't think straight at all. She calmed down when her sister and her duo singer helped her out. Taye finally spoke about her audition.

"Okay, umm. I am going to sing a song..." Her friends were shocked that she was singing but her friends have no idea that she could sing. "I am going to sing if I Never Seen Your Face Again by Maroon 5 with my sister and Tori as backup and..." Taye didn't know the guy's name because she didn't asks for his name. He mouthed out to Taye, Andre. "Andre is going to sing Adam's parts." She gives the thumbs up to the boy with the strewn hair up on the backstage. As soon they hear the song, Andre starts singing.

_Now as the summer fades, I let you slip away  
You say I'm not your type, But I can make you sway.  
It makes you burn to learn, you're not the only one  
I'd let you be if you put down your blazing gun._

It was Taye's turn to sing. Taye just went with the song and her friends and the judges' jaws were hanging as soon as she started to sing.

_Now you've gone somewhere else, Far away  
I don't know if I will find you (find you, find you).  
But you feel my breath, on your neck  
Can't believe I'm right behind you (right behind you). _

Taye's friends were cheering her to carry on. So she did and her friends were hopping on the stage and dancing to the song. Lil T and Tori were standing between the lovebirds as they continued to sing.

_'Cause you keep me coming back for more (Coming back for more)_  
_ And I feel a little better than I did before  
And if I never see your face again, I don't mind  
'Cause we got much further than I thought we'd get tonight-  
_

The song was stopped by Helen the Principal. Helen immediately applauded for Taye and her friends and also the other judges. The principal stated to the seven friends about all their performances.

"Alright, I bet you guys are wondering why I stopped the song." The friends all agreed and was asking her why though.

"Because I have some good news and some bad news." The friends were all freaking out even Tori and Andre.

"The good is that you seven have passed the auditions. You are now part of this school now." As the friends heard that, they all were full of excitement and cheer even Andre hugged Taye for her appearance.

"I must say Taye. Your singing and dancing talent was really mind blowing. That was why I stopped the song before I would've lost my mind and fall of my chair."

Taye was pleased for herself. Emilia was still concerned about the bad news. Emilia then asked the principal, "Then, what's the bad news?"

"We have discussed that you will have to take drama classes with Sikowitz-" the friends screamed and fainted with horror. The five teachers and the boss knew that the bad news was the worst for them. But MacCoy was mad but happy at the same time because his girlfriend was there when he passed his audition. And Taye was so relieved when she found out that she passed and hugged Andre again but this time she added a kiss on his lips.

"MacCoy and Taye," the two friends who were called out by Sikowitz were really concerned about what was going on.

"Yes?" The Russian and Diva said together.

"You wanna know something exciting?"

"What?"

"You two are lucky because Andre and Tori are in the classes you guys are in." MacCoy and Taye couldn't believe it. They felt so happy about the words that came out of the bare feet teacher's mouth. Taye was finally able to talk to Andre more than she did before the audition and MacCoy got the chance to spend some more time with his Latina girlfriend.

The red headed chick comes up to the two friends and the bare feet teacher and went to talk to them.

"Hi!" the ditzy red head said.

"Hello." MacCoy said. Glitch saw the red head and walked up to his friends, Sikowitz, the Latina girl, The red head and the dreaded fell in love with the red head.

"Hello Miss." Glitch spoke. He knew that his voice sounded flirty so he tried everything to speak normally as quick as possible.

"Hello. You danced awesome out there." Cat said. She giggled when she saw Glitch blush. Cat then asked for his name.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Glitch."

"Nice name." Glitch's blush went darker. "I'm Cat by the way."

"Oh, the animal right-" Glitch was cut off by Cat.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Glitch, MacCoy and Taye was looking confused at the red head as Tori, Andre and Sikowitz just shook their heads.

"Umm, I was talking about the pet cat." Glitch stated sorrily.

"Oh, right. They're so cute." Cat said as walked away to the hall way. The three friends were confused as she walked away.

"Okay, gather around all of the students who auditioned." Bodie, Lil T, Mo, and Emilia walked to their friends around the principle to see what was going on.

"You guys have your first class tomorrow at 8am, that is when we start school. We will give your timetables out tomorrow when you arrive to school with your gears. Also, you will have to come to school early to locate your lockers by Tori and Andre who are standing by me. The Hollywood Arts tradition is to customize your ideas onto your own locker. You will not be moved to finish off. Enjoy your first day!" Says Helen as she walks out of the room.

The seven friends didn't want to go home early, so they ask Tori and Andre where is where. Jade steps into help also. "I am Jade if you guys don't know me. If you fall in love with my boyfriend, STAY AWAY FROM HIM! If you don't know what I'm talking about, he is Canadian with an awesome hairdo." Jade walks away angrily before stopping by the doorway. "If I catch any of you girls flirting with my boyfriend, your head will be mine to keep." Jade says before she laughs evily as she walks out the door.

The girl were even more scared of her especially Emilia. Emilia didn't feel happy at all. She was actually looking forward to going to her new school until Jade come up and scare her in her speech. Lil T walks up to Emilia and tells her to not worry about a thing. "Don't worry Emz, I got your back. I'll look after it even though she looks way scarier than me." Lil T began to shake. Nearly five hours was passed and the friends all left to go home and sleep for the next day. Then Emilia began to have nightmares.

**I know that Beck, Trina, Mo, and Robbie hasn't talked or appeared yet but I am still waiting for the right time. The next chapter is about Emilia's POV but I am falling to sleep on the computer. Review if you can**


	4. Nightmares & Comforts

**Part 4: It is the next day and it is going to be on Emilia's POV from the night of the auditions and possibly on the next day. This chapter is a horror. Here's goes!**

**Emilia's POV **

Bodie, Mo, Glitch and MacCoy dropped me off home because my emotions were tiring me out. I waved out to my friends as they all said goodbye. I was too tired to make me something to eat so I decided to go to bed in my clothes. I looked at my clock and it was 9:30pm. As soon as I laid onto my bed, my eyes were shut. I was going to enjoy my dream I was going to have until it was ruined.

_Dream Time_

_I was walking down the halls with my new boyfriend who was Canadian. Jade doesn't know that her boyfriend was secretly dating me. His friends were coming around to see us. I realised that they were hiding something from us (me and my boyfriend)._

_"Hi Emz." said the red head._

_"Hello Cat." I replied. I noticed their evil smirks. They were up to something, even my boyfriend was hiding something from me, and I want to get to the bottom of it immediately._

_"Emilia, we have a big present for you." I immediately disliked the big present but I went with it anyway. Cat gave the life guard a Stanley Knife and was looking forward to opening my present. I opened the front and I saw Jade with an axe in her hand._

_She shouted out to me, "PRESENT TIME!" I screamed and ran through the halls with horror. I screamed for help but everyone but Jade's friends were scared of her and just ran away. I continued to run to the parking lot outside to see my friend Lil T outside. She stood past me and tried to calm down Jade with her strong grip on the scary chick. I felt relieved that she calmed her down with her grips. She surprisingly can calm down people with her grips in her touch. She calmed Jade down and I was in a normal dream again._

_"Jade, what's going on?" Lil T asked._

_"Your life guard friend freak was secretly dating my boyfriend." I was expecting Lil T to defend me, I did not expect her to turn on me with a weapon. She pulled out a blooded up knife and pointed it to me. She screamed at me, "Why were you dating HER CANADIAN BOYFRIEND!?" I looked at her with fear. I saw my new friend Tori. I asked her to talk to Jade but she called out to me, "Run AWAY!" I ran away with Tori as Lil T and Jade runs after us with their weapons. We hid in the Blackbox theater behind these curtains that was near the stage. I heard footsteps creeping on the floor. I felt tears dripping down my face. I was about to sob but the Latina girl hugged me and placed my face into her shoulder to prevent me of crying loudly. Voices were echoed in the room._

_"Where would those blasted creeps be?" Lil T spoke. Emilia tried to keep quiet but it was getting harder._

_"I think I may know where they are." Jade said. I noticed that my foot was visible. I was about to face death with my friend. Someone's footsteps were getting louder and echoed way less. I was crying harder and the pain was killing me. I ran from behind the back of the curtain as Tori just sat there with a horrified face._

_Jade pulled the curtain over to see Tori. I was sobbing with a horrified look. Tori was speaking to Jade with her voice shaking._

_"J-J-Jade?"_

_"I HAD ENOUGH WITH YOUR TALKING TO ME!" Tori was getting scared. She couldn't believe that Jade was still mad about something._

_"I-I-I wa-wasn-wasn't m-meant to-to kiss B-Be-Beck. H-H-He l-l-lean-leaned into-" Tori was cut off by Jade with the axe in a prepared swinging motion._

_"YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!" Jade screamed at Tori. Tori spoke up but her voice was still shaky._

_"NO-No-NO! Please don't-" Tori was cut off by Jade swing her axe and cutting Tori's head off. I screamed with fear. I ran out of the Blackbox theater-_

_End of Dream _

I screamed with fear and horror. I seemed to wake up my neighbors near my home. Someone must have thought that I was going to die from a murderer. I immediately called Bodie to come over. It was 4 in the morning and Bodie was on his way in just his pants. He also crashed immediately after he dropped of Mo, Glitch and MacCoy.10 minutes later, my life guard friend reached my place wondering about what was going on. I heard Bodie walk up to my door and knocks until I opened the door. Three seconds later, I swung open the door, dragged Bodie in, and slammed the door to lock it. Bodie noticed my horrified face with tears. He asked about what happened.

"I had my worst nightmare ever, B. I was going out with that scary chick's boyfriend and his friend turned on me except the Latina chick and-" Bodie sat by me and comforted me. "Em, it was just a nightmare okay?" I broke down and buried my face into his chest and he hugged me. I continued to tell him by nightmare.

"Lil T was saving me until she turned on me and Tori and me ran into the Blackbox theater." I calmed down and continued. "I hid behind some curtains with Tori. Jade and Lil T walked in and found where we hid. I ran away from Tori, leaving her life at risk and-" Bodie cut me off by telling me about not to worry.

"Em. How about I stay the night? Will that calm you down?" I agreed with the idea. I felt a smile appearing on my face and hugged by bestie to bits.

"Can I finish with the biggest down side please?" Bodie let me finish off. "I ran away from Tori to only care about my life. Jade was scaring Tori to death and then..." I began to cry harder before I even finished. B even noticed how it was going to end. "Jade killed her by cutting her head off with and axe!" I cried as I was finishing. "I ran away with tears and I woke up with fear, waking up the whole neighborhood." I cried harder and Bodie was holding me until I calmed down. I looked up at my friend and could see the shattered look in my eyes. I didn't want him to worry about me but he was my best friend. I would let him take care of me like he was my brother.

"You should sleep down stairs with me on a separate couch-in case any of our friends think we were like going out." Bodie asked but I did think that maybe I should sleep in the same room with someone. It would probably cheer me up. I thanked for Bodie to stay the night at my place.

"You have blankets for me?" I grabbed a blanket for my Riptide friend and handed it to him before I slept on the other couch that was near my friend. I wanted to sleep near him so I wouldn't feel scared and bigger problems won't build up. I felt safe every time I was around my best friend. I told him good night.

"Night B."

"Night Em."

I was going to enjoy tomorrow.

**I think this chapter is heart broken and warming but the next chapter is about my subplot (If you don't know my subplot, it will be about Jade and Beck's Relationship at breaking point). Later!**


	5. Jade's Dark Secret

**Part 5: The seven friends walks into their new school hall and already spots Jade and her boyfriend in an argument. Jade's dark secret from Beck is revealed in this chapter. See what the dark secret is. Robbie and Trina speaks for the first time.  
**

The seven friends who works at Dance central Industries walks into their new and spots Beck and Jade argue near the soda machine. They seem to argue about something. The friends tried everything to ignore their argument but they were screaming at each other like they were death. Tori approaches them from the stair case.

"Hey guys." The Latina girl speaks loudly

"Hi!" The friends shouted.

"Hey!" Jade screams at the friends and the Latina chick.

"Go somewhere else to scream at each other!" Her boyfriend added.

"Don't tell them what to do!"

"It was the only way to cheer up somehow but it's not working!"

"So you wanna break up with me!?" The Canadian chokes and scoffs at her girlfriend.

"I did NOT SAY THAT!"

"Sounds clear that you want to break up!"

"Come with me!" Beck drags her girl friend into the Janitor's closet, screaming at each other's heads. The seven friends turn to Tori and asks her some questions.

"Why do they always fight?" Emilia asks. Everyone else agrees with what Emilia said.

"OKAY! It all started since I started at this school three - four years ago now. I first started it when I spilled coffee on her boyfriend. I didn't know that he was behind me. I was just checking out the whole classroom. Then she thought that I was flirting with him but I made him spill coffee on himself. Ever since then, they broke up twice and got back together and fought often, even text fighting." Everyone was quite shocked that over that one bit of information. "Ever since then, we have been enemies but been friends sometime as well." That was enough information for the friends. A boy with a dummy on his hand walks up to the Latina girl.

"Tori, have you seen my bag?" He asks the Latina girl.

"No and-" She looks at the awkward nerd, asking about what happened to his shirt. "What happened to your shirt?"

"It had stains on it but I don't want to talk about. The shirt is in my bag from someone who had taken it."

"Where's your old bag?"

"Rex ripped it with Jade's scissors on Friday after school."

"How did Rex get Jade's scissors?"

"I don't know. I was watching him the whole time and-" The nerd looks at the other Latina girl who stands right by a blue locker with stars and writing saying 'Make It Shine'. It was the nerd's bag. The nerd tells his friend that the girl by her locker has his bag. Tori and her friend walks away from the DC friends saying, "Hold Up, I need to talk to that girl other there."

"I thought Trina-"

"Don't say it!" Tori cutted her friend off. She didn't want the newcomers to find out that the girl who was holding his bag was her sister. She walks up to the girl and screaming at her.

"TRINA! WHY DO YOU HAVE ROBBIE'S BAG?"

"For laughter. I threw Rex in the dumpster outside-"

"WHAT?" Robbie squealed. He grabs his bag off the older Latina girl and runs outside to the parking lot. Tori gives the older girl a scary look. Whenever Tori gives her scary look, everyone always open to her (except Jade because she can do a scarier face than what the Latina girl can do). Finally, she spoke.

"Trina...?" Trina was looking scared as she was trying to keep her laughter in but her scared face said everything fast to make Tori not understand.

"Okay! I took Robbie's bag this morning as he was getting something from the cafe outside as he was talking to Cat. I told Cat not to tell Robbie that it was me. I wasn't feeling like myself since last night from some stupid chick who screamed last night. I wanted some laughter to cheer me up and to wake me up as well. Please forgive me Tori?" Emilia couldn't believe it. She was living in their neighborhood, waking them up.

"I think...it was her." Tori points to Emilia. the Riptide life guard gets worried. She was expecting to be chased again like how it was in her dream or she would just come up to her and stop screaming at the night. But there was something she didn't expect that she was expecting.

The Latina girl walks up to her and tells her to stop screaming. "Can you stop screaming like you were about to be murdered? I was about to call the police last night."

The Riptide brunette walked to her and hugged her saying, "I promise."

Then the Latina girl let go of the life guard brunette. "So, want to be friends?" She agreed and went to hang out with her, forgetting that she still needed to find her locker by Tori's supervision. The other six friends watched in fear as their friend walks away with her new friend.

Fifteen seconds after the two friends left for the Cafe outside Jade and Beck were still screaming at each other. Until the screaming ended.

"I had enough screaming at you!" Beck screamed as he left the janitor's closet. Jade went next.

"You want to know something!?"

"WHAT?"

"You remembered the first day when you told me that your mom died with knife marks on her chest and back?

"Yes." Beck replied as he calmed down. Jade also calmed down but her voice was shaky.

"Well. I-I-I have a s-s-secret t-t-to tell you-u-u."

"What?" Jade picked up her confidence.

"My mum was the one who killed your mum. She then became a Catholic and promised not to turn back to the way she was years ago and...I'm so sorry babe I should've told you that years ago but I didn't know that my mum killed your mom. Please forgive me." A crowd came around the fighting couple. The seven friends, Latina sisters and the nerd also surrounded them to hear the worst news ever.

"I can't believe that you didn't tell me this." Beck said with fear in his voice. Jade tried to apologized.

"I'm sorry babe but-"

"I'm breaking up with you." Shock flowed around the hallway as soon as Beck said the worst news. Jade began to break down and wanting them to stay together. She tried to speak but it was too late. He walked away from her like she didn't exist. The Latina girl walked up to her, asking for comfort.

"Jade...?" Tori asks the crying girl. She opened her arms, asking for a hug. Jade walks into her and hugged her like she was her first toy. Tori hugged her like no end. The six friends walked up to the crying girl as well and hugged her. Jade felt like she was loved again.

"I should've told him years ago about his mum but-" Jade was telling the friends but the Latina brunette cut her off by telling her that everything will be okay.

"It will be alright okay? How about we go to my place after school and I will give you some comfort?"

"Are you asking to be friends?"

"If you want, sure."

"Okay!" The new bonded friends and the six friends walked away to their first classes with comforted tears and horror. Jade still feels empty without her boyfriend but feels happier that her nemesis is now her friend. Jade lies her head on the brunette's shoulder, still crying before. Things will never be the same again.

**Okay, I was suppose to put this up earlier today but I was incredibly tired. The Next chapter is about the change of everything and the new relationships with everyone. Review if you want to.**


	6. Character Introductions

**Part 6: The eight friends (The six friends, Tori, and Jade) all walk into Sikowitz's Improv class and everything began to change immediately. Meanwhile, the seven friends had to talk about themselves but things become awkward. This chapter is on another POV but is on MacCoy. I hope you will enjoy this chapter. There are some Jori, BoCoy, Clitch, and ToCoy moments. This chapter is Part 2 of the previous chapter. There are some references on this chapter from previous chapters.**

**MacCoy's POV **

I was walking down the hall with my new girlfriend with her new friend on her shoulder crying. As we were walking to Sikowitz's class, evil eyes were watching our moves. But the evil eyes were mainly focusing on Jade. I felt sorry for her. She wasn't meant to keep the secret from her ex boyfriend. We walked into Sikowitz's class and Beck and his friends were evilly staring at Jade. I noticed that she broke down again and hid into my girl friend's shoulder even more. She didn't deserve this torture. He should've just accept it but I think he was just plain rude and paranoid. I was about to say that but I would make Jade cry harder and I don't want that to happen.

The bell rang and I saw my friend Emilia walk into the room with a completely out of it outfit. She looked like a 90's diva. I told my girl friend that I would be right back. I walked up to my Riptide friend and asked her why she abandoned us in the hallway this morning.

"Why did you leave us this morning Em?"

"To hang out with my new friend Trina. She is an awesome girl Coy."

"Do you know a secret that everyone knows about Trina but she doesn't believe?"

"What?"

"She's very untalented."

"You don't know that. And how did you know about that anyway?"

"My girl friend told me the most idiotic way on how they accepted her into this school. It is the weirdest story ever."

"Can you tell my please Coy?"

"Can't. Sikowitz is her now so sit down somewhere." I walked back to where my girl friend was sitting and I held her hand. I seen Taye walk away from us and sat down by the guy who helped her out for her audition. He was moving over so she could sit by him. I thought it was romantic but I snapped out as soon as Sikowitz spoke.

"Alright class, we have seven new students in this class. Can those seven please stand up her and explain a bit of themselves please?" It was me and my six friends. I noticed that Emilia wasn't like herself. She didn't want to get up and I could see a shattered look in her eyes. She turned to me with a broken look. I could see she had a nightmare because she wouldn't react like that other wise. I walked up to her and grabbed her arm to get up.

"Come on, just explain a bit about your self then sit down in your seat."

"But I don't want to." I began to struggle to fight with my Riptide brunette friend so I asked Mo and Glitch to help. I noticed that Bodie was tired so I left him alone to stand up there or fall asleep as I seen him lean on the whiteboard yawning. He must have stayed at Emilia's last night because he wouldn't have had that reaction otherwise. Me and the Hi-Def boys dragged Emilia up to the stage area and preparing to talk about ourselves. Lil T went first.

"I am Lil T and I had an anger problem. But Bodie helped he with my anger so I am happy again. I am a dancer and my sister and I made a group called Fla$h4wrd." Taye went next.

"I am Taye and I can sing. I realised this when I first sung a duet with my sister at a singing competition called 'Sibling Singers'. It was this singing gameshow where we lived. It was awesome." Mo went to speak after Taye.

"Hi, I'm Mo and I am from South America. I moved up here when I was 10 years old and I began my new life as a dancer. I am in a dance group called 'Hi-Def' with my friend Glitch." I caught the red head girl giggle when Glitch was mentioned. I went to face Glitch and he began to blush in the middle of class. I knew that Glitch loved the red head since they talked yesterday when his voice began to sound flirty. It was Glitch's turn to speak.

"Hi, I'm Glitch-" Glitch was cut off by the red head.

"Hi Glitch! You're cute when you blush." Glitch blushed again but to a maroon color, making the red head giggle again. I think the red head was in love with the prodigy, but I wasn't sure yet. He continued to speak.

"I am from Asia but I moved here when I was 7. I was living in New York but then moved here when I was only 12 years old. I now have a hidden talent for drawing. I am admitting it now." The red head realised that my friend could draw. She walks up to him, asking if he could do a portrait on her. Surprisingly, Glitch didn't expect her to come up and ask to draw a portrait of her. My friend then accepted. Their conversation almost finished but ended with a surprise.

"Good. I want to give you something." He felt a weird vibe attacking him, I could see it in his eyes but it was his problem not mine. He was about to speak until she kissed him on the lips. Everyone in the room was shocked. I looked over to my girl friend and her friend and I could see that Jade was crying harder. I told Cat to stop kissing him because it was hurting Jade.

"Cat stop. You're hurting Jade by kissing Glitch." Cat looked over to her Latina friend and realised that I was right. It was hurting Jade and she leaned back for air. She told him that he was a good kisser. She was whispering to Glitch but I could hear her and so did Mo. We couldn't believe that Cat was the worst whisperer ever. She kissed him one more before she went to her friend and sat by her for comfort. I looked over to the crying girl's ex boyfriend and I saw him smiling. I couldn't believe that he liked torturing her. I wanted to walk over to him and snap his head off his neck. But since Jade was hurt I decided to leave him alone. It was turn to speak.

"I am DJ MacCoy but people call me MacCoy." I looked over to my girl friend and I saw her smiling which made me blush and I tried to hide it but I saw my Latina girl smiling and giggled. I couldn't believe that Glitch and I blushed in the middle of our speeches. I tried to continue but my heart felt broken for Jade because of Beck's smiling and torture to her. "Umm, well I am a DeeJay and I can play awesome beats. I have some awesome friends and I am from Russia. I am a grandma's boy and I love my new girl friend who is comforting my new friend." I caught my brunette girl friend blushing. She thought that hiding her blush in Jade hair wouldn't make me realize that I caught her but it was too late. Then it was my Riptide friends' turn to finish off. Bodie went first so he would get some sleep after he finished.

"So, I'm Bodie and I am a life guard-" Bodie was cut off by his yawning. I noticed that his eyes couldn't stay open any longer so he decided to make his turn short. "I am also an awesome cook. I made my Emilia a cake for her birthday few months ago-" Bodie was once again cut off by his yawning. But he wanted to finish off as quick as possible. "And I am in a dance group with my best friend Emilia called Riptide." My blonde friend finally finished before he fell forward and fell asleep. Me, Glitch and Mo picked up our Blonde friend and put him on the chair by my seat. I grabbed a chair that was at the back of the class and placed it in front of his chair. My Riptide friend stretched his legs onto the seat and slept through the rest of the class. And finally, it was Emilia's turn.

"Hello, I'm Emilia and I am also a life guard. I am a boxer and I am also defensive of my friends like Lil T. But Lil T is more defensive than me but I sometimes defend her as well when she can't do things. I have seven awesome friends and it may increase but I am looking forward to making new friends." We all finished and everyone clapped except for Beck. He kept looking at me with denile and neglect. I seriously want to hurt him. The bell finally rang and the blonde was still asleep so I decided to look after him and so did my girl friend and new friend Jade who was still crying a bit. I couldn't blame Jade for crying because of the events that happened. I put the Latina's head onto my arm and my blonde friend onto my chest. We all slept in Sikowitz's class until the next bell rung an hour later.

**It took me a while to make this chapter but this is another sad chapter because of Jade and particularly Beck being Jade. I don't know what the next chapter will be on so give me some suggestions and I will dedicate the next chapter for you. Laterzz.**

**Review down bottom v**


	7. The Tradition Information

**Part 7: This chapter is in the hallway about the lockers. Emilia is hanging out with Trina, as Glitch was hanging out with Cat, leaving Mo and Lil T just sightseeing the place to know his shortcuts to classes, to the parking lot and the cafe, to the Improv class of Sikowitz's and more. Bodie, MacCoy, Jade, Tori, Taye and Andre are in the hallway discussing about where their lockers are. There are references from the Victorious episodes 'The Bird Scene' and 'Cat's New Boyfriend'.**

MacCoy, Bodie, Tori and Jade woke up to find out that Recess just started. So they walked out of the classroom, still tired but couldn't be bothered going back to sleep. But Tori remembered that she still needed to show her boyfriend and his friends their lockers still. She and her cheered up friend walked MacCoy and Bodie to their lockers. Their lockers were right by the Latina's locker that said 'Make It Shine'. She then told them how the lockers would go. They spot Taye and Andre walking to them, arms around each shoulder. Tori sees them and talks to them.

"Hey you two." Tori spoke first.

"'Sup Tori." Andre said.

"Hey." Taye said next.

"What are you three doing?" Andre asked the three.

"Just showing them their lockers. And how the Hollywood Arts traditions goes too."

"We know how it works. Principle Helen told us as we were cheering as we passed our auditions." Taye, MacCoy and Bodie said together.

"Really, what is then?" Tori asked the three friends. They just looked away, trying to think the first possibility that came into their mind. But their minds were completely empty they don't even know what the tradition was. But it was too late. Tori told them the Hollywood Arts traditions.

"Since you three, including my cute boyfriend, do not know the Hollywood Arts traditions, Me Jade and Andre will tell you."

"The first Hollywood Arts tradition is for you to customize your locker." Andre spoke first, then Jade went next.

"The second Hollywood Arts tradition is if you want to participate in school plays or productions, you need to pass 'The Bird Scene'." Then Tori finishes it off with the last tradition.

"The third Hollywood Arts tradition is that we have Kickback on Saturday every semester. When I went to my first Kickback, Cat was going out with my ex boyfriend Danny."

"Which made her jealous." Jade added happily. She nearly felt like herself when she said that. Tori turned to her evil, yet smiling friend and told her to be quiet.

"I was not jealous."

"Really? Why did you tell me and Beck that in the Blackbox theater-" Jade couldn't believe it. Even the past made her remind of Beck, making her cry again so Tori got her a cloth from her locker and handed it to Jade. Jade was sniffing and cleaning her tears up with the cloth. Tori comforted her again as she continued to tell the story with what happened to her last time she was at a Kickback at Hollywood Arts.

"Well, Jade here was trying to things awkward with me and Danny but it wasn't working at all, so she tried other attempts to make things more awkward."

"Did it work?" Bodie jumped in, looking at the Latina girl. He noticed that she wasn't in the mood to tell them about if it worked or not. Tori gave up and just finished the story.

"It ended up with Cat punching me in the face." The three friends, Andre and Jade couldn't believe that Cat actually punched her nose.

"So, Parts of the Hollywood Arts traditions is that you need talent," Taye asked.

"Then pass 'The Bird Scene' in order to get into school plays or productions," Bodie said after Taye.

"You guys have Kickback every Saturday of each Semester?" MacCoy finished. The other three said yes at random times. After they said that, the six friends spots Glitch and Cat wrapping their arms around their necks.

"Hey guys." The prodigy said proudly. The prodigy's and the red head's friends all said 'Hi' in a sarcastic way. The prodigy realized it but not Cat who usually is ditzy.

"Something wrong?" Glitch asked his three friend and Cat's friends as well. They all shook their heads but they actually were hiding something. Andre and Taye even recognised it from the other four.

"Nothing, really." MacCoy said as his girlfriend, the emotional girl and the blonde all agreed. They secretly had a foursome in Sikowitz's class and they won't tell the friends. But to them it was the most awkwardest foursome ever because their friends were the same sex, MacCoy and Tori were going out, Jade was in an emotional state, and Bodie was tired.

"I know that voice MacCoy. It's your I-know-what-it-is-but-I-can't-tell-you voice. Speak now MacCoy, you're bad at lying." Glitch said and Taye agreed as well with the Hi-Def prodigy. The Russian turned to Jade, Tori and Bodie asking with his eyes if he should tell them. They all declined him. So he asked his girlfriend to do something because his friend can tell when he lies. So she did that exactly and told part of the truth.

"We slept in Sikowitz's class after the bell went from our Improv class from first period and missed our previous class." Andre did believe that because before he left with Taye, she, MacCoy, Bodie and Jade fell asleep. Cat still doesn't believe but she kept her mouth closed.

"Oh," The prodigy started. "My question was what were you guys talking about before me and Cat came in?"

"We were discussing our locker places and the Hollywood traditions here."

"There's Hollywood Arts traditions?" The prodigy asks the other seven. They all said yes but they all can't be bothered telling Glitch the traditions.

"I'm getting hungry. Anyone want to grab something to eat?" Tori asks everyone in the hall.

"Sure." MacCoy answered because he was getting hungry. Everyone else agreed as well.

"Oh yay food." Cat said desparately as they all headed to the cafe outside. Tori, MacCoy and Bodie were all arm linked around their shoulders until Jade stopped them immediately.

"I can't go outside." Jade says. "I think I better hide in the Janitor's closet." she finished with a sad look as she turned but was stopped by the Russian.

"Don't worry. I know that you still don't want to face the school or Beck yet but us three can stay by your side until you feel better okay?" MacCoy said. But then added some shocking news to it. "By the way, he liked seeing you being in pain from Cat and Glitch kissing in Improv this morning. I wanted to hurt him badly but because of your pain, I decided not to approach him yet." Jade, Bodie and Tori couldn't believe that Beck had loved seeing Jade being in pain. "This is not like Beck at all. I mean he was so nice and now has changed completely. The bad news must have changed his lifestyle. You should have not told him that at all." Tori said to jade comfortly as Jade was agreeing to it. But after they said that their stomachs were roaring, dying to have something inside of them.

"We better have something to eat." Bodie said but was stopped by Jade.

"I have some pizza I ordered from this morning. I was about to share it with Beck but-"

"Why were you just sharing the pizza with Beck and not with us? How long has this been going for?" Tori cutted Jade off.

"Since you started here. Robbie, Cat and Andre do not know about this. Don't tell them okay?" Everyone agreed to because they couldn't be bothered to talk.

"What type of Pizza?" Bodie asked.

"Pepperoni." Everyone loved Pepperoni. So Jade went to her locker and grabbed the pizza out before she locked it up again. Sneakily, the hid in the Janitor's closet to eat the pizza.

**Worst ending I know but so now we know that Bodie, MacCoy, Tori and Jade had a foursome but kept it secret and jade and Beck ate pizza behind the gang's backs. I posted this chapter way later than I thought I was going to post this chapter so blame me. I was incredibly tired again like when I was posting one of my previous chapters so yeah. Bye.**


	8. A Plan For Revenge

**Part 8: This chapter is the second Part of the previous chapter. This is the first time that I did a chapter telling like this. This chapter will be cut off because I am going on another trip so I re-updated this chapter way too late. I'm so sorry. :(  
**

**Warning: There are violent and sexual references in parts of this chapter, So Rated T in parts and K for the rest of the chapter.**

**Plot: Tori, Jade, MacCoy and Bodie set out a plan to prevent Beck of reaching an object in the library.  
**

**Characters: Bodie, MacCoy, Tori and Jade.**

**Pairings: BoCoy, ToCoy Jori, MacJade etc.**

**References: Various Victorious Episodes 'The Bird Scene', 'The Breakfast Club', and 'The Bad Roommate'.  
**

As the four friends were eating pizza sneakingly behind their friends back, Jade and Tori tell Bodie and MacCoy more traditions and rules. But before that happened Jade stood up and went to the Library. Tori stopped Jade and told her what was she doing.

"Where are you going Jade?"

"I am going into the library. I hid some ice cream for us to share as well. It's chocolate."

The boy friends were concerned about Jade getting ice cream from a place where it's stuffy. But what they didn't know til now was what Jade told the three.

"I hid a freezer in the History section, behind the 1800s section. I told the librarians to not let people go in there, even though the freezer was small, so no one can get into it."

"Wait, you hid a freezer in there? No wonder I couldn't get in there. I thought someone either killed themselves, killed someone or someone having sex in there." Tori said worriedly. The Blonde friends just looked at each other before they looked at Jade with a confused look. As they did Jade was already in the library. Jade walks into the History section and heard mumbles before she walked into the section.

The conversation went like...

"Are you sure we're allowed in here? I mean, I didn't know Jade hid a freezer in here." A voice said.

"Of course. Just we need to get rid of the freezer before she gets here." Another voice said.

Jade couldn't believe it. Her ex-boyfriend Beck was removing the freezer from this section. Before she walked onto them, they heard their footsteps come closer. Jade hid in her worse section ever: The Kids section. This section was for those students who wanted to be teachers. She hid there as she continued to listen to the two's conversation.

"Look, we need to throw this freezer away before she knows about the freezer. First thing is we remove everything from in this freezer and throw it away." Beck said as he walked out of the library. Jade walked to the secret entrance to the Janitor's closet and asked Tori and the blondes to help.

"Can you help me?" Jade asked.

"Is the ice cream really that heavy?" MacCoy joked but realized that Jade was serious and it was about something else.

"Look, before I went to grab the ice cream, I heard Beck and another guy trying to remove my freezer from here. So I need you boys to help me and grab the freezer so we can place it in the Janitor's closet." Jade finished. MacCoy added, "When will Beck and this dude be back by?"

"I don't know maybe five more minutes?"

"Because I also am going to add something into the plan."

"What is it?" The other three said to the Russian.

"Tori, you call your sister so she can fall in love with Beck to distract him of getting up here. But all we need to do is to find out who is the other person." MacCoy suggested but confused as well.

Tori asked Jade what his voice sounded like. "What did his/her voice sound like?"

"His voice sounded chirpy but also low too but I don't who's-"

"It's Sinjin! His voice is always chirpy and low. It had to be him." The blondes were jaw dropped. Bodie went to speak first.

"You mean the creepy kid you told us who spits his food onto the locker and told Jade it was okay to pick their nose?"

"That's the one. But why would Beck choose him to help?" Tori asked surprisingly.

"Maybe because people won't recognize him but you obviously." Jade teased.

"We'll go with my boyfriend's plan for now and I'll call Cat to distract Sinjin into do something 'Fun'."

"You mean-"

"Yeah!" Jade shivered in disgust when Jade knew what Tori was talking about. So Tori called both Trina and Cat to distract the boys as Jade got the blondes to help remove the freezer out of the Library and out of sight.

**Meanwhile at the Parking Lot **

Trina, Emilia, Mo and Lil T all sit outside at where Tori and her friends usually sat. Trina was worried about what was going on. Cat, Glitch and Robbie walks up to them and sat by Lil T.

"Hi." said the red head.

"Hey." The prodigy said after Cat.

"Wassup?" Robbie added.

"Have you two seen Tori or Andre?" Trina asked worriedly.

"Sorry. Last time we seen them was by the lockers." Cat said. They all were worried but felt relief when they seen Taye and Andre. They all said at once, "Where is Tori?"

Taye and Andre said together, "Nice to see you all too." The pair realized the faces that was on their friends' looks. They were worried. Andre went to speak first.

"What's up?"

"We don't know where Tori-" Trina was cut off by Mo for the first time.

"You forgot Jade, MacCoy and Bodie." Mo said as the others realized as well. Trina did kinda cared for Jade but Bodie and MacCoy wasn't really in her place at the moment.

Trina gets the call as everyone was agreeing. She grabs her phone to see who was calling her. It was her Latina sister.

"Shut Up! Tori is calling me!" Everyone quietens down as Trina pressed 'Answer'.

"Hey lil sis, why aren't you here?"

"I need a favor from you." Trina then looks at her phone then back to the ear piece of the phone and then asked her what kind of favor.

"What kind of favor?"

"Listen, Beck is willing to take something special of Jade's in the library but it's too heavy for one person-" Tori gets cut off by her sister.

"I am not helping her move it out of sight-" Trina then gets cut off by her sister for revenge.

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING JADE MOVE THE HEAVY OBJECT OUT!" Trina felt relieved. "I need you to distract Beck from getting into the library by kissing him and 'doing' it to him. You got it?" Trina was in a complete shock. She would never expect her sister of saying this to her, then agreed with a yes.

"But, would Jade let me?" Tori paused and looked at Jade. She asked Jade if Trina can 'do' Beck. She nodded at Tori.

"She'll let you. Do it before he reaches the library." Trina said that she'll move after she finished her Panini and hung up.

"I am getting a call from Tori this time."

**In the Blackbox Theater **

Cat said as she grabbed Glitch's hand and they both went into the Blackbox Theater because no one really goes in there apart for Productions, Auditions and classes. Cat puts her phone on loudspeaker and talked.

"Hi!" Cat said

"Hey Tori." Glitch said nervously.

"Hey Cat and Glitch. Look, we need you two to distract Sinjin. It seemed that he is helping Beck get revenge on Jade but we don't why he's helping Beck." Cat and Glitch looked at each other confused about why would Beck ask Sinjin to help.

"Why is Sinjin helping Beck?" Glitch asked the Latina girl via phone.

"It seemed to occur since Jade told the secret to Beck. Things began to change with Beck-He seemed darker than ever before. Just please distract Sinjin. And Cat, can you please 'do' it with Sinjin?" Cat didn't respond to Tori: Nor even spoke about it but it was possibly the best idea. She nodded at Glitch but her look to Glitch showed that she doesn't want to speak at the moment. Glitch always knew that look from his friends Mo and Angel. Glitch then spoke for Cat.

"Cat's speechless at the moment."

"Cat please! Do it for me?" Cat looked at Glitch with a plea for him to deny it.

"Do you have a backup person like that new girl Amelia?" (**A/N. I own Amelia but she will be mentioned a few times from this chapter onwards.) **

"Oh yeah! Good idea. I'll ask her now."

"Okay. Bye Tori."

"Bye Glitch." And after that, Tori hung up and instantly called Amelia to do it.

* * *

**(A/N Sorry that it took this long to re-update. The next chapter will be about the plan to begin and Jade gets revenge to Beck.)**  
** Bye Laterz :)  
**


	9. Author's Note

**A/N: This story is going to take a week off because I am starting a new story called Victorious: Dance Central Style. So far, I am up to the part where (I am putting it in Victorious Version) Andre was almost playing the piano.**

**My Victorious Cast: Dance Central Style**

**Tori: Taye  
Trina: Lil T  
Andre: Glitch  
Robbie: Bodie  
Beck: Angel  
Jade: Aubrey  
Cat: Emilia**

**I am sorry about my previous chapter that I cut it off but yeah. It will be updated while I work on my new story.**


End file.
